La navidad de Miguel Angel
by beequeen64
Summary: la noche fria, y una tortuga perdida, esta sera una navidad que nunca olvidara.
1. Chapter 1

**LAS TMNT NO SON DE MI PROPIDAD, AHORA SON PROPIDAD DE NICK, Y ESTA HISTORIA ESTA BASADA N LA SERIE ACTUAL, **

Estamos a unos días de navidad, he estado de aquí para allá en compras de último momento, pero ya estoy preparada, y lista para pasar la navidad más triste que recuerde, realmente este año no es el mío…

POR FAVOR DISFRUTNLA Y TEGAN UNA FELIZ NAVIDAD,

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Era una noche fría, la ciudad estaba adornada con luces y adornos de navidad, las familias, asían sus compras navideñas, y se respiraba un ambiente de paz y calma, a los oídos de una joven tortuga mutante, llegaban los bellos villancicos que cantaban esos alegres coros, un suspiro salió de su boca, y de un brinco salto a un tejado,

-¿Qué tiene de especial la navidad?- la tortuga se detuvo frente a una plaza, donde un enorme árbol, era encendido, las luces lo hipnotizaron por un momento, eso era lo que más le gustaba de la superficie, las luces eran hermosas, y desde que salió a la superficie, no dejaba de verlas, unas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos, rodando por sus mejillas, el no dejo que cayeran al suelo, un sentimiento de enojo paso ahora por su corazón, y apretó los puños y salió de ese lugar lleno de luz y esperanza,

No lejos de ahí otras tres tortugas mutantes buscaban desesperados,

-¡Mickey!- grito Leonardo,

-¡Mickey!- Dónatelo busco en un bote de basura,

-no entiendo por que lo buscamos, el volverá, siempre lo hace- Rafael miro a sus hermanos enojado,

-claro, Rafa, - Dónatelo lo miro enojado y después salto al siguiente tejado,

-grrrrrr- grullo,

-mira Rafael, tal vez creas que tú no tuviste la culpa, pero Miguel Ángel, no tuvo la culpa, -

-ahora vas a decir que exagere,-

-si, Rafael, exageraste y mucho, es víspera de Navidad, y nuestro pequeño hermano está corriendo por ahí solo, así que `por primera vez reconsidera tus acciones y trata de pensar en lo mal que se siente Miguel,- Leo no espero a ver la reacción de su hermano rudo, solo quería encontrar al más tierno y llevarlo a casa, Rafael solo observo como Leo alcanzo a Dónatelo, y siguieron su camino,

-"Leo"- la voz de Abril sonó en el cel.

-¿encontraron algo?- pregunto Leo,

-"todavía no, Caesy cree que tal vez en la tienda de videojuegos," -

- es una buena idea, solo que ya pasan de las 10:00 seguro ya cerraron- comento Dónatelo,

-"eso desesperanzador"- la voz de Caesy sonó en el Cel., y se escucho como Abril se golpeo en la frente,

-bueno, dejando de lado la desesperanza, Abril, tal vez en los centros comerciales, a él siempre le llaman la atención las luces- recordó Dónatelo,

-"bien, Doni, iremos para allá, le hablaremos si encontramos algo"-

-gracias Abril- Leonardo se despidió,

-¿crees que este bien?- pregunto Dónatelo, con expresión de preocupación,

-no le se Don, sabes que cuando Migue se enoja prefiere alegarse,-

-si, a él a comparación de Rafael, nunca le gusto desquitarse con nosotros,-

-¿crees que sea bueno dejarlo solo?- pregunto Leonardo,

-en otras circunstancias tal vez, pero en vísperas de navidad y con una ventisca de nieve acercándose, no lo creo- dijo el de morado, caminado y viendo al cielo,

-bien, solo espero encontrarlo antes de que empiece- los dos continuaron su búsqueda.

**CONTINUARA.**


	2. Chapter 2

**LAS TMNT NO SON DE MI PROPIDAD, AHORA SON PROPIDAD DE NICK, Y ESTA HISTORIA ESTA BASADA N LA SERIE ACTUAL,**

Lamento mucho haber tardado en subir este capítulo, pero mi familia me rapto en navidad y no tuve acceso a mi computadora, hasta ahora regrese a mi casa, bien espero que hayan pasado una navidad esplendida,

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

La pequeña ventisca cayó fuertemente en la ciudad, y las brisa comenzó a pegar más fuerte, Miguel tuvo problemas para saltar en el ultimo edificio, la nieve que poco a poco comenzaba a caer mas y mas fuerte le nublo la vista y sin saber donde pisaba resbalo de uno de los techos, sintió que su caparazón choco contra un duro tuvo, y al volver a caer se golpeo duro en su cabeza, el trato de incorporarse, pero lo único que logro deslumbrar fue una sombra acercarse a él,

-¿Leo?- pregunto a la sombra, pero perdió el conocimiento antes de descubrir quien era,

No lejos de ahí tres tortugas estaban refugiadas en un edificio abandonado, Dónatelo parecía triste y Leo solo puso una mano en su hombro,

-tranquilo Doni, Miguel seguro también encontró refugio- el líder dio una mirada a su rudo hermano,

-claro, el no es tan inútil de lo que parece- Rafael, miro hacia la nieve, y en el fondo en verdad deseaba que su hermano menor estuviera a salvo,

-el maestro Splinter debe estar preocupado, y es mejor que se preocupe por uno y no por los cuatro,- Leonardo dio un salto al piso de abajo,

-lamento todo esto, pero tonto nardo tiene algo de razón, con esta ventisca no hay mucho que podamos hacer- Rafa le dio una mirada de arrepentimiento a su hermano,

-dime Rafa, Miguel no tenía intención de derramado el ponche en los obsequios, y de tirarte el árbol en sima, el solo quería pasar una navidad feliz y en familia, ¿espero que estés feliz ahora?- el más listo reto a su hermano el rudo, y después siguió a su líder, Rafael sintió su enojo, y no lo culpaba sus hermanos,

-"eres un torpe"- resonaba en sus recuerdos,

-"no eres capaz de hacer nada bien"- el dolor punzaba en su cabeza,

-"en verdad eres un inútil"-

Sus ojos azules se abrieron, y lagrimas salieron de ellos, el se encontró envuelto en unas cobijas en una cómoda cama, el no reconosio el lugar,

-¿Leo?- el pregunto al aire, el se levanto de la cama, y no encontró sus armas, se preocupo así que decidió ver por ventana, había una ventisca fuerte, y mucha nieve, no podía ver nada mas, su reflejo le reveló que una venda rodeaba su cabeza, un mareo lo obligo a volver a la cama, noto que el cuarto tenía un toque rustico, y en frente de la cama una chimenea encendida, el se abraso las rodillas tratando de recodar como había llegado ahí, solo recordó la pelea con Rafael, en eso escucho unos pasos que se acercaban, el asustado se envolvió en las cobijas y fingió estar dormido, la puerta se abrió y se escucho a una mujer tararear una de las melodías navideñas favoritas de Miguel Ángel, y el suave aroma de chocolate caliente le sobornaba para descubrirse, la tortuga solo se descubrió un poco y noto una bandeja completa de galletas de canela, y una taza de ese chocolate espumosos, y cerca de la chimenea una mujer mayor moviendo el fuego, ella traía un vestido color rojo y un delantal blanco, su cabello era canoso parecía algodón, la tortuga sonrió al ver a esa mujer, asiendo que se descuidara, ya que la mujer lo sorprendió,

-me alegra que te sientas mejor, pequeño- la mujer tenía una voz agradable, y parecía ser amable,

-huum, no soy pequeño, tengo 15- dijo Miguel, sentándose en la cama,

-bien, dime ¿Cómo te sientes?- ella se sentó a su lado y toco su frente, Miguel aparto su cabeza y solo causo golpearse con el respaldo,

-auch- la tortuga se llevo la mano a la nuca,

-aun tienes algo de fiebre, traeré el jarabe- la mujer se levanto,

-espere-

-¿Qué pasa?-

-¿puede decirme a donde me trajo?-

-mi cielo, yo no te traje, mi esposo te encontró- la mujer le sonrió, y Miguel se sintió en grandes problemas,

-"mis hermanos, seguro me matan"- la tortuga se sumergió en sus pensamientos, la mujer con una gran sonrisa se acerco a él,

-tranquilo, estas en buenas manos, por ahora no podemos llevarte tu casa, en NY la tormenta seguirá hasta mañana-

-entiendo…. ¡espere! En NY ¿no estamos en NY?- Miguel salto de la cama y miro por la ventana, y lo que vio le sorprendió,

-estamos en el Polo Norte, ¿Dónde esperabas que Papa Noel viviera?- a la respuesta Miguel se quedo estático,


	3. Chapter 3

**LAS TMNT NO SON DE MI PROPIDAD, AHORA SON PROPIDAD DE NICK, Y ESTA HISTORIA ESTA BASADA N LA SERIE ACTUAL, **

Agradezco mucho sus comentarios, es bueno ver que esta historia les gusta, ha sido algo que tenía preparado desde hace un rato, claro que si tienes sugerencias adelante, les agradezco mucho,

Disfruten el capitulo.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Splinter no podía simplemente meditar, la repentina huida de su hijo, el caminaba de un lado a otro en el dojo, después de tomar su barba y dar un gran suspiro, observo el gran árbol en medio,

-hijo, regresa a casa con bien- la rata se acomodo en posición de meditar,

Las tres tortugas regresaron a casa, Dónatelo observo el desorden en la sala, y se dispuso a recogerlo, Leonardo entro a el dojo, y al ver a su maestro meditar prefirió no molestarlo, ya era una situación difícil para todos, cerró la puerta del dojo, y observo a Rafael dirigirse a su cuarto,

-debería hablar con él- pero en eso escucho en la sala algo caer, y corrió a ver, Dónatelo avía resbalado con una fruta,

-Doni, ¿estas bien?- el líder corrió a ayudarlo,

-sí, yo solo quería recoger esto, - Dónatelo tomo uno de los regalos empapados, y observo la etiqueta,

-deja te ayudo un poco, - los dos siguieron recogiendo la sala y pronto los dos estaban sentados tratando de ver que obsequios se abian salvado,

-hijos- el maestro salió del dojo, y puso cara de tristeza,

-veo que arreglaron el árbol- el observo las luces,

-si, con menos adornos, pero luce bien- dijo Dónatelo,

-supongo que no encontraron a su hermano,-

-lo sentimos Sensei, pero la tormenta de nieve, nos lo impidió, - Leonardo se dirigió al árbol a poner otro regalo reparado,

-ya veo, ¿Dónde está Rafael?-

-en su cuarto Sensei, no ha salido desde que regresamos- Leonardo le respondió,

-bien, vayan por él, cenaremos ya es tarde, lo que tu hermano preparo se desperdiciara- Splinter camino asía la cocina a sorpresa de sus dos hijos,

Mientras en el polo norte la ventisca avía cesado, y Miguel Ángel observaba una aldea completa de pequeños duendes, caminado alegremente, luces, y caramelos adornaban todo el lugar,

-¿el polo norte? ¿Papa Noel?- la tortuga de naranja no se la creía,

-si, el mientras asía su ronda en NY, te vio resbalar en la ventisca, imagino que nesesitabas ayuda, y con el tiempo encima te trajo, - la mujer se acerco a la tortuga que parecía inerte,

-lo recuerdo, la ventisca se hiso más fuerte de repente- Miguel tambaleo un poco, y la señora Clous, lo ayudo a volver a la cama,

-como te dije, debes descansar, tu fiebre aun no baja, ya podrás hablar con él cuando regrese de entregar los regalos en la costa Estés, mientras descansa, o no estar bien para la cena- la mujer sonrió,

-¿cena?- Mickey se sorprendió,

-claro, en cuanto Noel regrese de entregar regalos, se hará una gran fiesta, claro estas invitado, pero debes descansar- la mujer recostó a la tortuga en la cama, y el quedo dormido nuevamente,

-Señora Claus- una duende entro al lugar,

-dime Tifan-

-los duendes cocineros necesitan verla, - la duende se sorprendió al ver dormir a la tortuga,

-claro, traerle algo de jarabe para la fiebre a este chico, - Tifan observo como la Señora sonreía,

-claro, no se preocupe- la duende observo a la mujer salir, ella se apresuro a traer el medicamento, se acerco a la cama, Miguel abrió sus enormes ojos azules y la duende se hiso para atrás asustada,

-¿tu quien eres?- la tortuga seguía adormilada,

-yo, soy… Tifan, yo ayudo a la señora Clous en todo lo que necesita,- la duende abrió el frasco y puso un poco en la cuchara, Miguel puso cara de desagrado cuando le puso la cuchara cerca de su boca,

-No, me gusta el medicamento- dijo asustado,

-tonto, estas hirviendo en fiebre, - Tifan toco la frente de Miguel,

-pero sabe feo-

-tranquilo, esta es una receta de la señora Clous, no es igual a otras medicinas- Tifan meneo la cuchara,

-en verdad- Miguel se sorprendió, y lentamente abrió su boca, y la cuchara entro, Miguel saboreo el dulce sabor en su boca,

-sabe a…. Pizza- el saboreo su boca, con ojos de estrellas,

-es una mezcla la cual, obtiene el sabor deseado de quien la toma- dijo Tifan,

-gracias- Miguel le agradeció con una enorme sonrisa, digna de él,

-no tienes que hacerlo, dime, Tortuga, ¿Cómo terminaste solo en esa tormenta?-

-yo, bueno- Mickey se puso triste,

-¿no tienes familia?-

-yo, si claro, solo que peleamos, yo destruí la navidad-

-tonto, la navidad no se destruye, si no este lugar no estaría aquí- Tifan cruzo lo brazos,

-bueno, mi hermano Rafael, dijo- Tifan escuchaba a Miguel que le platico todo sobre su familia, y sonrió al escuchar todo lo que avía pasado,

-¿así que tu lo golpeaste? –

-si, no pude contenerme, eso estuvo mal, yo nunca lo golpearía, soy mal hermano, he hijo-

-bueno, si yo no fuera un duende de Santa, te diría, que "se lo merecía"- Miguel quiso sonreír,

-bien, ya casi es hora de que Santa regrese, y debes prepararte para la cena de Noche buena- Tifan salió rápido y regreso con ropa,

-¿debo ponerme eso?- Miguel se sorprendió,

-no hay opción, apúrate- Tifan empujo a la Tortuga a el cuarto de baño, cuándo Miguel salió traía puesto un pantalón café, y un suéter blanco, Tifan le acerco un par de botas, y una bufanda anaranjada,

-no te ves tan mal- Tifan le sonrió, Y Miguel se sonrojo,

-casi nunca uso ropa- Miguel se quejo, mas del suéter,

-bueno, aquí ase mas frio de lo normal, pues es el Polo Norte, y te estás aliviando apenas, empeorarías si no la usas,- Tifan parecía una duende muy dedicada, en eso se escucharon unos cascabeles y un grito muy conocido, Miguel y Tifan se acercaron a la ventana,

-¿el es?-

-si, el es Santa Claus- Tifan le sonrió a su nuevo y extraño amigo,


	4. Chapter 4

**LAS TMNT NO SON DE MI PROPIDAD, AHORA SON PROPIDAD DE NICK, Y ESTA HISTORIA ESTA BASADA N LA SERIE ACTUAL, **

Espera terminar esta historia para antes de año nuevo, bueno se me complico un poco, mi tortuga favorita es Miguel Ángel, aunque confesando un poco en la película nueva no me gusto nada, me quedo con la versiones anteriores, espero les guste este capítulo, y alguno duda o comentario estoy a escucha,i

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-no has podido comunicarte- Caesy, le pregunto a una pelirroja colgada del teléfono,

-no, la lineas siguen muertas, - ella colgó el teléfono,

-hey, tranquila, tu amigo estará bien, - el chico pelinegro se recostó en un viejo sofá con una soda,

-es increíble que tu casa estuviera más cerca, del metro- ella observo el departamento algo viejo,

-era eso o quedarnos toda la noche en el metro-

-tal vez hubiera sido mejor ir a las alcantarillas, al menos pasaríamos la navidad con Splinter- ella se sentó cerca de la ventana y observo la nieve,

-pero parece que la tormenta, no sede-

Miguel Ángel tenía la cabeza completamente para atrás, con unos ojos que brillaban con ver tal luminosidad,

-¿eso es un árbol?- pregunto fascinado,

-si, es el árbol que ponemos todos los años- le respondió la duende,

-pero mide, casi tres metros, el mío apenas mide uno- la tortuga colgó sus brazos,

-vamos te presentare a los demás duendes- Tifan galo a la tortuga hacia el patio donde todos recibían al recién llegado, los ojos de la tortuga se abrillantaron al ver al hombre vestido de rojo, con su enorme pansa, todos los duendes se hicieron a un lado para dejar pasar al Mickey, cuando él estuvo frente a frente con el hombre,

-WoW, ¿tu eres Santa Claus?- todos se quedaron en silesio un rato, y después la risa del hombre de rojo sonó,

-claro, pequeño amigo, Jo, Jo, Jo,- el hombre sostuvo su pansa,

-baya, Dony no va a creerme-

-bueno, vamos todos a celebrar ya es noche buena,- dijo Santa Claus, y todos se pusieron a gritar y saltar, Tifan puso una mano en el hombro de Mickey, y los dos siguieron a todos los duendes hacia la gran sala, todos comenzaron a bailar, y mientras otros les entregaban ponche a todos, Tifan tomo dos vasos, uno para ella y otro para Miguel,

-¿Qué te parece?- ella le entrego el vaso,

-esto esta genial, nunca estuve en una fiesta- el brillo de todo alrededor, lo tenía fascinado, el hombre de rojo camino hacia una chimenea y se sentó en una enorme silla, en eso Miguel decidió ir a agradecerle que lo salvara,

En la guarida el ambiente de la cena era tétrico, Dónatelo sirvió en silencio, y Rafael savia que estaba muy enojado con él, Leonardo observo la venda en el brazo de su hermano rudo, recordó como su pequeño hermano, avía enviado a Rafael volar contra el árbol de navidad, ocasionando un corte semi profundo en su brazo, la sangre avía sido mucha y asusto mucho a Miguel, dio un suspiro para quitarse de la cabeza el recuerdo,

-la tormenta parece no ceder- Splinter empezó una conversación,

-claro, los pronósticos fueron muy… inesperados- Dónatelo le respondió,

-esta será una blanca navidad- Rafael continuo,

-¿como puedes llamar navidad cuando uno de nosotros esta ausente?- Dónatelo le respondió a Rafael, algo molesto,

-¡Basta! A pesar de la falta de uno de nuestros miembros, debemos mantener nuestra familia unida, los rencores entre nosotros solamente empeoraran la situación, -

-hai, Sensei- los tres respondieron,

-ahora disfrutemos la cena, - Splinter continuo con sus alimentos, y las tres tortugas hicieron lo mismo, al terminar Leonardo y Dony estaban lavando los trastes y Rafael se sentó en la sala, Splinter se acerco,

-¿Cómo te sientes hijo?-

-Sensei, yo… culpable, no puedo creer que Mickey haya huido-

-bueno, Miguel Ángel nunca desquita su furia con otros seres vivos, aunque su nivel de frustración sea mayor a la tuya-

-espere, ¿Qué? El no es violento-

-hijo, la frustración toma muchas caras, Miguel solo se dejo llevar por las circunstancias, suele pasar, -

-sí, pero ese no es el Mickey que conocemos, -Rafael, agacho la mirada tristemente,

La fiesta en el polo era brillante y Miguel se sentó a un lado del hombre de rojo,

-te pasa algo amiguito-

-no, bueno, tal vez-

-¿quieres contarme?-

-esta es una gran fiesta, y nunca he estado e una con más de cinco a seis miembros, pero…-

-extrañas a tu familia-

-si, y mucho, no sabe cuánto le agradezco que me salvara, y aprecio que me considere parte de esta celebración,-

-Miguel Ángel, todos en el mundo son parte de esta celebración, sin importar donde estés o con quien estés, es importante celebrar, por la memoria de los que ya no nos acompañan y por los que están lejos, así honramos el espíritu de la navidad, -

-baya, suena igual a lo que diría Splinter-

-¿tu padre?-

-si y no, también es mi maestro, y muy estricto, siempre celebrábamos los cinco juntos, mis hermanos y yo, tal vez la comida no era muy buena, poco después llego Abril y Caesy, y ahora…-

-formaron parte de tu familia-

-así es, pero este año yo no merezco estar en la lista de los chicos buenos-

-¿Por qué no?-

-yo, lastime a mi hermano, y arruine la navidad para todos-

-Miguel, la navidad no se arruina si no se le permite,-

-a no, pero los regalos, y el árbol-

-"mira lo que hiciste cabeza de chorlito"-

-"arruinaste la navidad para todos"- los recuerdos volvieron a surgir,

-tu hermano solo estaba enfadado, es difícil cuando se tienen problemas de ira, pregúntaselo a Tifan-

-pero ella, es amable- Miguel se sorprendió,

-si lo es, pero le costo mucho lograrlo, ella casi nunca convivia con los otros duendes, - Miguel observo bailar a la duendesiña, que parecía ser iluminada por su sonrisa,

-entonces Rafa, el…-

-nadie de tu familia está en la lista de niños malos, se lo que hacen protegen a gente inocente de las garras del mal, soy muy buenos chicos, que aunque aveses son traviesos no significa que no puedan cometer errores, si se está dispuesto a repáralos-

-WoW, el maestro siempre dice eso,-

-ve a divertirte un poco amiguito, disfruta todo lo que puedas- en eso la tortuga le sonrió y corrió con su amiga, y comenzó a bailar con ella,

-es un buen chico no- la señora Claus, llego con unas galletas para Santa,

-lo es, solo que me entristece que en sus hombros lleven una carga tan pesada, es un ser tan puro, y lleno de esperanzas y sueños, el mundo ha cambiado en estos últimos milenios- el hombre de rojo comió una galleta,


	5. Chapter 5

**LAS TMNT NO SON DE MI PROPIDAD, AHORA SON PROPIDAD DE NICK, Y ESTA HISTORIA ESTA BASADA N LA SERIE ACTUAL,**

Bien puedo decir que pronto me acerco ya al final, les agradezco fervientemente por seguir esta historia y que en el futuro pueda subir más, hoy estamos ya a unas horas de año nuevo, así que disfruten, tengan listos sus propósitos de año nuevo, y espero que entre uno de ellos este el de "ser felices a pesar de todo" porque ¿Qué es la vida sin no poder sonreír?, bien los veo del otro lado chicos y

¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Miguel Ángel fue llevado hacia un comedor enorme, era un lugar hermoso con una sola mesa larga, todos los duendes se sentaron alrededor, y el hombre de rojo se sentó en medio de todos,

-Miguel, ¿te sentarías a mi lado?- Tifan dejo sonrojada,

-claro, será un placer,- los dos se acercaron a unos asientos cerca del hombre de rojo, y otros duendes vestidos de blanco entraron con varios carrillos con varios platillos, y la señora Claus entro con un pavo bien cosido, y enorme,

-baya, todo se ve genial, y apetecible,- dijo la tortuga,

-claro, los duendes cocineros son los mejores del mundo, aunque su especialidad es la comida italiana-

-en verdad, ¿hacen pizza?-

-claro, espera eso es lo único en que piensas- Tifan se sorprendió,

-pues claro, el sabor de la pizza es el mejor de todos, además no solo pienso en pizza, también en skateboard, bailar y en comics, -

- qué raro eres-

- jejeje, -

-bien, mis queridos ayudantes,- hablo Santa,

-es otro año el cual tuvimos éxito, llenado de alegría una vez más a todos esos niños, y esperamos nuevamente volver a tener otro año así, los felicito a todos, - los aplausos no se hicieron esperar,

-bien ahora disfrutemos de la cena y agradezcamos por lo alimentos, y este año el honor lo tendrá nuestro joven invitado, Miguel Ángel,- todos voltearon a ver a la tortuga,

-Tifan, ¿Qué es dar gracias?- la duendecita solo estrello su mono contra su frente,

Definitivamente Dónatelo no podía dormir, en su cabeza pasaba una y otra vez como su hermano corrió para escapar de los cuatro, ni Splinter logro alcanzarlo, era demasiado ágil podía admitirlo, el se levanto de su cama y se dirigió al laboratorio, las luces del árbol eran hermosas, camino a su laboratorio donde decidió continuar con uno de sus proyectos, hubo un tiempo en que el solo miro el computador, y después tomo su T-Phone, y busco el numero de su hermano, por más que lo marcaba siempre le decía que estaba fuera del rango de la frecuencia, lo puso a un lado y siguió trabajando,

-Donny- la tortuga ruda, entro en el laboratorio,

-¿Qué quieres?- le respondió recargándose en su silla y cruzando los brazos,

-¿no puedes dormir?- el rudo se sentó en una de las mesas,

-no, realmente no; estoy trabajando ¿ocupas algo?- Dónatelo se acerco al computador, y Rafael se puso triste,

-no necesariamente,-

-¡¿entonces?!-

-lamento todo esto, mas sobre que Mickey haya huido, -

-¿no esperabas una buena paliza de su parte verdad?-

-ha, no, realmente no, - el más rudo se acerco a su hermano,

-pero tengo la extraña sensación, de que es a ti al que debo pedirle disculpas, ¿no sé por qué?-

- porque, al final de todo, Miguel siempre te perdona y te sales con la tuya, el nunca guarda rencor de lo que le haces a tu comparación que duras días, semanas incluso meses enojado, no te entiendo Rafael, tu siempre te apartas de nosotros, siempre estas evitándonos, es raro cuando convivimos contigo…-

- hey, lo siento sí, no es algo que pueda evitar, -

-¿a qué te refieres?-

-yo, bueno, ustedes, siempre estamos juntos, no es mucho pedirles un poco de mi espacio, bueno en el buen sentido, de niños no había día que estuviéramos jugando uno con el otro, o que el bo… Mickey terminara metido en algún problema-

-somos una familia Rafa, se supone que así son las cosas, -

-yo, en verdad lo siento, solo quería decírtelo, iré a preparar no se… chocolate, si quieres te veo en la cocina- Rafael salió del laboratorio, y Donny sonrió ante la actitud de su hermano, el se acerco al grupo de retratos en la pared y observo a su hermano más chico con peperoni en los ojos,

-por favor regresa con bien hermanito, en donde quiera que estés,-


	6. Chapter 6

**LAS TMNT NO SON DE MI PROPIDAD, AHORA SON PROPIDAD DE NICK, Y ESTA HISTORIA ESTA BASADA N LA SERIE ACTUAL, **

Bien los dejo con el ultimo capitulo, quería terminarlo antes de año nuevo pero las fiestas no me lo dejaron, y no dijo que fui a muchas, de hecho los vecinos no dejaban de festejar, Dormí durante el día, bueno en fin les agradezco por sus comentarios y ánimos para seguir, como he dicho yo amo a Miguel Ángel y espero poder subir pronto otra historia de él, así que gracias,

:3 :3:3 :3:3 :3:3 :3:3 :3:3 :3:3 :3:3 :3:3 :3:3 :3:3 :3:3 :3:3 :3:3 :3:3 :3:3 :3:3 :3:3 :3:3 :3:3 :3:3 :3

Esa era una mañana triste Splinter solo deseaba levantarse he saber que su hijo estaba en su habitación dormido, pero erro, el no estaba ahí, sus otros tres hijos estaban despiertos en la cocina y se alegro ver que los tres se llevaban bien, Dónatelo y Rafael, reían juntos y Leonardo avía preparado el desayuno,

-buenos días mis hijos,- la rata entro a la cocina,

-Sensei, - los tres se sorprendieron,

-¿quiere te?- Leonardo le acercó una taza,

-gracias hijo, dígame ¿saben algo de su hermano?-

´-no, planeábamos ir a buscarlo después del desayuno- dijo Leonardo

-bien, iré con ustedes- la rata dio un sirvo de a su taza,

-¿Chicos?- la voz de Abril sonó en la sala, y no tardo en llegar a la cocina,

-baya se ve bien- dijo Caesy sentándose a devorar el desayuno de Rafa,

-Feliz navidad Abril- Doni la recibió,

-Feliz navidad chicos, traje algunos obsequios, aunque veo que ustedes están mejor preparados,-

-¿preparados? El árbol es un desastre,- dijo Rafael,

-hey, fue lo mejor…-

-chicos esta lindo, no sean tan modestos- Abril se sorprendió al ver las caras de incertidumbre en el rostro de sus amigos, los tres se levantaron y corrieron a la sala, seguidos por Splinter y Abril, ahí vieron un árbol bien adornando y muchos regalos muy bellos y sin arruinar,

-OWO- las tres tortugas se quedaron viendo,

-¿de dónde salió todo esto?- pregunto Splinter,

-no lo sé, pensé que ustedes lo habían hecho- respondió Abril,

-a pesar de tan bellos presentes, ahora solo quiero ir y encontrar a Miguel Ángel- Splinter se acerco al árbol,

-no será necesario Sensei- sonó una voz conocida para todos, ellos voltearon y se encontraron con el ninja más joven, casi al inicio de la entrada,

- ¡Migue!- las tres tortuga mayores corrieron a habrasarlo, no duraron mucho ya que fue turno de Splinter,

-hijo, ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Sabes lo preocupado que estábamos?-

- sí, lo sé, y lo siento, no fue mi intención,-

-¿Por qué huiste Miguel Ángel?- le pregunto Abril,

-yo…-

-¿tu trajiste todo esto?- Dónatelo le pregunto,

- sí, con ayuda de un amigo,-

-¿amigo? ¿Te mostraste a algún humano?- Splinter se asusto,

-bueno, señor Hamato, no diría que soy un humano común- de atrás de Miguel salió una figura conocida, los ojos de todos se posaron en él, y Splinter fue el primero en reaccionar,

-usted, trajo a mi hijo a casa, yo no sé como agradecerle- dijo la rata,

-no, yo soy quien debe agradeceré, ha educar a cuatro chicos tan buenos y llenos de buenos deseos para la gente honesta,- dijo Santa,

-aúna sí, yo no sé si esto es real, o el pavo tenía algo a noche, pero…- Rafael no sabía que desir, y Dónatelo le tapo la boca,

-lo que él quiere decir es que le agradecemos que haya cuidado a nuestro hermano- respondió Leonardo,

-bueno, no podía dejarlo solo a media tormenta, ahora si me disculpan debo volver, o mi esposa se preocupara, ha y Miguel Ángel, este es un obsequio de parte de Tifan, cuídate mucho tortuguita y no vuelvas a huir de casa, aquí tienes una familia la cual te quiere con todo su corazón,- el hombre le entrego una cajita color morado con un moño azul,

-gracias, fue increíble, - el hombre rojo se alego un poco y sacudió su nariz y desapareció como por arte de magia,

-¿ese era…- Rafael aun no lo creía,

- sí, Santa Claus- declaro Miguel, Splinter sonrió y bolbio a abrazar a su hijo,

-bien Miguel Ángel, tienes mucho que contarnos- Dónatelo lo galo asía la cocina, donde le esperaba una taza de chocolate caliente y galletas,

-bueno después de la cena, fui con Tifan a ver las estrellas, y estaban increíbles, se veían más hermosas que cuando damos rondas en NY,-

-¿Tifan? ¿Es tu nueva novia?- se burlo Caesy,

-no, ella es un duende y mi nueva amiga, bueno me dijo su nombre completo pero amenaso con mandarme uno de sus puñetazos si se lo revelo a alguien,-

-tuviste una muy buena aventura hermano- dijo Rafael,

-bueno, no es aventura sin ustedes hermanos, los extrañe-

-nosotros también, Miguel Ángel, debo admitir que creía lo pero, desde que tal vez el clan del pie te avía capturado, o que la ventisca te hubiera causado un accidente-

-tal vez lo hiso, resbale del techo de un edificio, pero Santa me encontró así que…-

-¿te heriste?- preguntó Dónatelo revisando a su hermano rápidamente,

-bueno, sí pero ya estoy bien- dijo Mickey,

-tuviste mucha suerte, hijo-

-lo sé maestro, y lo siento, tanto por arruinar su navidad a asustarlos así-

-hijo, tal vez fue una navidad triste, pero no arrumaste nada,-

-ahora por qué no vamos a abrir esos regalos que nos trajo Santa,- Leonardo le giño el ojo, y después todos fueron a la sala,

-este es para Rafael,- dijo Miguel entregándole un paquete rojo con un moño verde,

-este para Caesy- él le entrego una caja verde con listón violeta,

-este es para Abril- a ella le entrego una caja dorada con un moño platudo,

-gracias Mickey- ella respondió,

-este es para Splinter- era una caja café con un moño dorado,

-humm, gracias hijo-

-este es para Leo y este para Donny- era una caja morada con un moño amarillo amarillo y azul con un moño plateado,

-gracias-

-no me agradezcan a mi sino a Santa-

-¿Qué hay de ti Miguel? Aun hay otra caja debajo de árbol- Abril señalo el obsequio, que era una caja anaranjada con un listón verde,

- a si, - Miguel lo recogió, era de parte de la señora Claus,

-bien, abramos estos y después abriremos los que les traje- dijo Abril con una sonrisa, Dónatelo recibió un telescopio, muy bello era dorado, Leonardo recibió una fundas nuevas para sus catanas era azules y aterciopeladas, Rafael recibió un par de guantes de box, eran de buen materia, Abril saco un portátil nuevo, Caesy tenía un par de palos de hockey nuevos, blancos con su nombre escrito en dorado, Splinter recibió un hermoso juego de té, hecho a mono,

-¿Por qué no abres el tuyo?- Rafael le pregunto a Miguel, en eso el comenzó a abrirlo, revelando una par de nunchakus nuevos, con una frase grabado en ellos,

-"nunca olvides"-la tortuga sonrió, y abrazo las armas,

-están muy bonitos,- le dijo Leo tomando si hombro, no avía duda que su hermano avía tenido una aventura única que no todos tenían el privilegio de tener,

Esa noche Miguel abrió el regalo que su amiga le avía enviado, era una botellita con una cruz roja, y una nota,

-"esto es para cuando te sientas mal, puedes compartirlo con tus hermanos, no me olvides y espero volver a verte,

Con carillo, Tifan."-

Miguel sonrió, al nombre real de su amiga, era ruda como Rafael pero tenía un corazón de oro, y esperaba que un día, su hermano el rudo fuera así,

-Mickey, ¿estas despierto?- el rudo toco en su puerta,

-si todavía- respondió, y Rafa entro,

-yo, solo venia a pedirte… ¿Qué es eso?- pregunto a Miguel,

-medicina- respondió,

-¿te sientes mal?-

-no, solo me la dieron por si acaso-

-ha, bueno yo venía a pedirte… que… bueno … que me perdones- el rudo lo dijo rápido,

-bueno Rafa- Miguel comenzó a pesar,

-¿Qué?-

Tengo una idea te perdono si le das una probada a esta medicina- él le mostro el frasco,

-¿Qué estás loco? Seguro ha de saber muy mal-

-bien, entonces- el más joven volteo la cara ocultando una sonrisa,

-bien, bien, lo haré pero si llevas esto toda la semana no habrá lugar donde te ocultes, ni siquiera el Polo-

-ok- Miguel le dio la medicina, y Rafael se preparo para su tortura, la sonrisa de Miguel se hiso grande, Rafael e dio un sorbo y saboreo en su boca y puso una cara de sorprendido a su hermanito,

-esto… sabe a… - Rafael sonrió, y le entrego a su hermano el frasco,

-ha…- Miguel estaba en la duda,

-bien tu ganas… a pizza- el rudo se cruzo de brazos, Rafael se acerco a su hermano y lo abrazo como si fuera la última vez,

-gracias hermano- le dijo Miguel,

-claro, solo que si le dices a alguien, te daré de puñetazos todo un año, entendiste- Miguel asistió con la cabeza y después Rafael salió de su cuarto,

-yo también te quiero hermano-


End file.
